


hasten your steps and i'll drive your heart

by tigerlo



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Slightly rough end-of-the-world barn sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlo/pseuds/tigerlo
Summary: 2x11 continuation.After they come back to themselves in the barn, Nicole and Waverlywant.





	hasten your steps and i'll drive your heart

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am again just before the next (and last, wah) episode with a little add-on for the last episode which was ridiculously good, like fanfiction levels of good (I'd do a lot of things to you - I mean come on?!) but didn't have _quite_ enough sex?
> 
> Anyway, that's where this comes in. May I present, Waverly and Nicole having hurried and slightly frantic, dirty-talk inclusive barn sex before the possible end of the world.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> x

 

  
  


-

  
  


They're alive. 

 

Waverly doesn't know how on  _ earth _ it's possible, but they're alive. 

 

They're alive and Nicole is wearing a slightly worse for wear hospital gown and her hair’s a mess but she's alive. 

 

She looks at Waverly and her gaze melts and a multitude of  _ I'm sorry’s _ and  _ please forgive me’s _ fall from her lips but none of that matters now because they're alive. 

 

Jeremy's somewhere in the barn but Waverly doesn't pay him any mind, no, because the only thing that does matter is that they're ok and Nicole is here, warm and unscathed and very, very alive. 

 

So she does the only thing her body can think about, she ignores Nicole’s pleas, or rather soothes them, and she takes Nicole's face between her hands and kisses her. 

 

There are a million other things Waverly should be thinking about, or should be saying; like what about your wife, and I need to tell you about Rosita, and I love you. I betrayed my sister because _I_ _love you,_ but Waverly doesn't. 

 

Because there will be time for that later and now, now the only thing she can think of, the only thing that really matters is that they are alive and she is Nicole's and Nicole is hers, seemingly in any universe they find themselves in, and that is a blindingly beautiful thing. 

 

Nicole is warm beneath her hands and she reacts immediately, she reads the words Waverly breathes into her lungs that say I'm sorry and I love you and  _ later, _ and she kisses Waverly like they've just survived a war and have come out unscathed. 

 

(Which they almost have. Or will do)

 

Waverly tempers her kiss as desperate as she is because she doesn't know what Nicole's physical strength is like, not after a poison meant to murder her has been leached from her veins, because maybe she's utterly exhausted but she shows no signs of it, not a scrap. 

 

Waverly tempers her kiss and Nicole pushes back hard, reading Waverly's hesitance and responding with a demonstration of her strength, her kiss saying  _ I'm fine, for this I'm fine  _ so Waverly kisses back harder. 

 

She kisses back harder and Nicole's hands move to her waist and pull, crashing them together, thigh to thigh and hip to hip. 

 

“You're alive,” Waverly mutters somewhere between kisses like a prayer, like a love song. “You're ok.” 

 

Nicole's hands tighten in response, holding Waverly closer as she mutters her own poems into Waverly's neck, kisses them up and over the column of her neck before they break away. 

 

“Uh-guys,” Jeremy says awkwardly somewhere in the background. “I'm going to go back to HQ, ok? I'll meet you there.”

 

Waverly doesn't hear him though, not really, instead she pulls his jacket closer around Nicole's body, pulls them tighter together and kisses her again, long and slow. 

 

They both hear the barn door knock shut somewhere behind them and something in them both changes when the realisation that they are alone settles between them. Finally, blissfully alone. 

 

They might be in the middle of a war and they probably should be moving, but for now they are alone and there's no way Waverly's going to waste the time because they have absolutely no idea what tomorrow will bring. 

 

Because the widows have all three seals now and hell incarnate will be snapping at their heels before the day is done, but for now they are  _ together _ and what a waste of hands and teeth and body it would be to squander that. 

 

The wood of the door rattles and against its frame and something in Nicole changes, goes smooth and feline but strong, and her arms tighten around Waverly's waist again. 

 

“We need to….” Nicole starts before her eyes find Waverly's lips and she kisses her again, hungry. 

 

“I know,” Waverly says, arching her body into Nicole's as she pulls Waverly up against her. 

 

“Do we have time, Wave?” Nicole asks desperately between kisses. “Do we have….”

 

“No,” Waverly says but she's already turning them, walking them back towards the table on the other side of the barn. “We really don't….”

 

“I need you,” Nicole says, her breath shallow and strained as her hands palm at Waverly, sliding over every inch of skin like she can't believe she's touching Waverly again, like she never thought she'd get the chance. 

 

“I need you too,” Waverly says, chasing her words with a moan as Nicole's tongue slides into her mouth and she picks up on Waverly's intention, helping to drive them back towards the wall behind the table. 

 

“God, we  _ really _ don't have time,” Waverly says with a little half-laugh before the breath is knocked from her and her back hits the wall of the barn. 

 

She tips her head back as Nicole's lips find her neck hungrily, sucking hard, her teeth nipping sharp enough to leave a mark. 

 

“Harder,” Waverly moans a little wantonly as her hand slides into Nicole's hair and pulls, her thigh coming up to wrap around Nicole's waist. 

 

She feels Nicole smile against her at her obvious desperation before she bites a little firmer and Waverly groans in response. 

 

“I can be quick,” Nicole says against her throat as her hands move to the buckle of Waverly's pants, waiting for Waverly to nod hurriedly before she continues. “I can be fast.”

 

“I don't want quick,” Waverly gasps, her leg holding tight at Nicole's waist. “I want to go slow, I want you to take your time.”

 

“I know, baby,” Nicole purrs and it's such a strong echo of another time in this damn barn, another impending apocalypse on the dawn that it almost stops Waverly's heart. Nicole's hands are heavy at her waist though and it steadies her, grounds her. “I know. But we'll have time soon, ok? I'll take my time. I'll go so slow you  _ beg _ me to hurry.”

 

And Waverly wants to say; but what if we don't have time? What if this is all we have? What if the unthinkable happens and this is the last time we get to  _ touch _ . 

 

She doesn't say that though because they  _ don't _ know. They could be fine, everything could be rise anew in the morning like it was always going to regardless of their worry now, so she slants her mouth against Nicole's instead. 

 

“Promise?” Waverly whispers against Nicole's lips. “Do you promise?”

 

There must be a desperation in her voice that she doesn't quite hide fully because Nicole pulls back just enough to look Waverly in the eye. 

 

They have no time, they're on borrowed gasps as it is but Nicole stills for a moment and takes Waverly's face in her hands, her thumb soft and steady against Waverly's cheek. 

 

“We're going to be ok, baby,” Nicole says with such conviction that Waverly believes her, or believes she will do everything in her power to make it so. “We're going to be ok, I promise.”

 

She leans in and kisses Waverly again and the depth of their connection sinks into Waverly's bones. In sets the soundness of their bond, the way it yawns across wishes and realities and  **holds firm** , and Waverly moans beneath the power of it. 

 

“And when we are,” Nicole says as she tips Waverly's head back delicately, exposing her neck before she descends. “I'm going to take you home and take you apart until you can't breathe. Every way you'll have me. Everywhere. Until you forget how to count to five.”

 

Nicole's lit her aflame with her words before, muttered sweet and dirty things against her skin in the darkness of their bed but this is different, because now she speaks and Waverly can feel the ghost behind her words touch her too and suddenly she is desperate. 

 

“God, Nicole. I need you,” Waverly says again as her nails drag over the rough cotton of Nicole's hospital gown across her back. “Please.”

 

Nicole seems to understand, something snapping in her too as she drops her mouth with more hurried purpose to Waverly's neck and her hands tug Waverly's pants open. 

 

There's not enough time to strip themselves bare, even if the temperature in the barn would permit that much exposed skin but there's something exquisite in the idea of Nicole having her half-clothed like this anyway, and it makes Waverly burn brighter. 

 

It must do something similar to Nicole because as soon as the thought is born in Waverly's head Nicole moans hard against her neck, her hands sliding beneath Waverly's top, pushing it just high enough for Nicole's hand to palm at her breast. It's not enough though and she drops her mouth to trace a line between Waverly's breasts with her tongue. 

 

“God, I want you,” Nicole says as she crawls her mouth back up, kissing Waverly over her breast this time as her teeth pull her nipple bluntly. “The world's ending and all I can think is how much I want you.”

 

“I want you too, baby,” Waverly purrs as her hands pull Nicole closer by the hem of her gown and Nicole shivers before Waverly realises they're in a shack in the middle of winter. “I want you so badly, but I don't want you to freeze.”

 

“I won't,” Nicole says with a smirk full of fire as she leans in to bump their noses together. “You're more than warm enough.”

 

“You're sure?” Waverly asks, her hands moving over Nicole's shoulders and down her arms. 

 

“Positive,” Nicole breathes as she takes Waverly's hands and draws them up her thighs where the skin is warm beneath their fingertips. “See?”

 

She's so beautiful like this, Waverly thinks, when she leads, and she smirks as she moves her fingers higher and higher before Nicole stops them, her hands wrapping around Waverly's wrists. 

 

“Me first,” Nicole says with a smirk of her own before she pushes Waverly more solidly against the wall of the barn, leaning heavily into the space between her thighs and Waverly sags against the friction. 

 

She thinks her legs might have gone if Nicole hadn't been there to catch her, holding her up, moving against her as her mouth descends on Waverly's again and they both moan hard. 

 

And then suddenly Waverly's desperate, starts pulling at her own clothes to reveal at least some skin to Nicole and Nicole's mouth finds it almost immediately, her hands pulling Waverly's top down a little roughly so her tongue can graze Waverly's breasts from the top. 

 

Nicole pulls a bruise to the surface as her hands move down and bring Waverly's core against her leg again before she pulls back with a gasp, creating negative space between them that's the exact width of her arm. 

 

Waverly can only drop her head back and watch Nicole, lust drunk and black eyed with a hungry gaze, as she bites her lip and purrs to Nicole. 

 

“Hurry,” Waverly purrs, sliding her palms up her own rib cage, grinning as Nicole's eyes grow hungrier. “ _ Please _ .”

 

And Nicole bends. Because Nicole has never not given Waverly exactly what she needs, not with this, not with their desire that burns to touch. 

 

She sinks against Waverly's body, quick and smooth like silk as she turns Waverly's neck to her mouth using her own chin, drawing Waverly's pulse out between her teeth as one hand holds Waverly's hip steady against the wall and the other slides down her stomach. 

 

Waverly can feel the muscles jump and dance beneath Nicole's hand, can feel the smile against her neck in satisfaction before she works Waverly's jeans down over her hips just enough to allow her to move properly before her hand sinks beneath the waistband of Waverly's underwear and Waverly's vision goes  _ white _ . 

 

“Oh,  _ Wave _ ,” Nicole sighs when she feels just how wet Waverly is for her. How ready. And she can feel the redhead physically collect herself before she starts moving her fingers, how much feeling Waverly's need for her affects her. 

 

“We don't have much time,” Waverly says as she slides her hands into Nicole's hair again, holding Nicole firm to her breast. 

 

“I know,” Nicole says over a moan before she spreads Waverly's arousal around, lines herself up and pushes in without warning, filling her entirely. 

 

“Jesus, Nicole,” Waverly gasps as her eyes flutter closed and she tries to remember how to breathe as Nicole starts driving into her, fast and desperate, her teeth settling firm into Waverly's neck. 

 

This is her favourite iteration of Nicole, the one who knows Waverly's body so intimately, knows exactly what she needs and  _ gives _ before Waverly even knows herself. 

 

“Is it too much?” Nicole asks gently, her teeth loosening before Waverly's hands tighten in her hair. 

 

“No, god no baby,” Waverly moans as she arches her body into Nicole's. “Don't stop, please.”

 

She feels Nicole relax at the confirmation, her body melting against Waverly's as she starts moving again, pushing into her with the whole weight of her body behind her hand. 

 

“God, I've missed you,” Nicole croons against her as she thrusts into Waverly again and again and  _ again _ , the sweet softness of her voice the perfect juxtaposition against the firm movement of her arm. 

 

Waverly's arm slides around her shoulders as her leg wraps further around Nicole's waist and she draws Nicole in with every thrust, squeezing tight with every push in and she knows Nicole can feel it too, how much she needs her, body and bone and soul. 

 

“I missed you too,” Waverly gasps as Nicole's other hand moves up to palm at her breast roughly. “I've missed you so much.”

 

Because she has, because they very nearly found themselves stuck in a reality where they might have been kept apart their whole lives, could have ended up in one where only one of them existed. 

 

(Although somehow, deep in the marrow of her bones Waverly knows this isn't true because she's learnt something in the last few days with a certainty that she has yet to share with Nicole but thinks the redhead somehow  _ knows _ . 

 

That there's something that she's felt grow in her chest since the first time she ever set eyes on Nicole. She'd thought it longing at first, then heavy affection as their connection has bloomed but now she's seen what the fabric of time looks like on the inside, glowing and iridescent, and she knows that it's love. 

 

_ True _ love. 

 

Nicole is hers and she is Nicole's and they were built for each other, at the beginning of time. And their meeting, their connection is inevitable, because their souls have been waiting since before consciousness even entered the universe to meet. 

 

“Don't ever leave me,” Waverly gasps as she draws Nicole in again, her fingers slipping beneath the neck of Nicole's gown to settle into her back, desperate as Nicole urges her swift towards her release. 

 

“Never,” Nicole moans as Waverly's nails bite into milky soft skin.  “Never, never, never.”

 

It's enough, Nicole's width and pace, would be enough to push her over the edge but Waverly wants this to echo on, wants to feel the ache of Nicole's fingers between her thighs as they walk to meet their fate soon so she leans in and sinks her teeth into Nicole's neck. 

 

“More,” she whispers with so much need that Nicole shakes beneath her. “More, baby. I need more. I want this to last.”

 

“God, Wave,” Nicole moans as her forehead drops against Waverly's and her fingers slow but move deeper. 

 

Because they've done this before, not often because they've barely had the chance to explore each other yet when they have a lifetime in front of them but they have once or twice, and Nicole seems to quicken around Waverly almost as fast when they do, as if being inside Waverly that thickly affects her too. 

 

She can feel a stretch around two of Nicole's fingers but she knows as soon as they draw away that ache will fade, but with three her thighs will shake for hours after. 

 

“You're sure?” Nicole purrs as she pulls out and replaces two with three, just pushing inside Waverly's entrance, teasing, and Waverly almost comes apart with anticipation because Nicole's fingers are beautiful and they're  _ long _ and she can remember dreaming about them in that other reality. The way they'd wrap around her belt when Waverly came to bring her lunch, they way they looked when she'd suck powdered sugar off them when Waverly would bring her something naughtier. 

 

How she didn't know she was head over heels in lust and love and complete soul-rendering adoration Waverly will never know, but that doesn't matter now because she nods and Nicole bites her lip before she pushes three of those delicious fingers in and Waverly's stomach drops. 

 

They're long, so long even three thick, and they reach a point deeper than Waverly even knew was possible. 

 

Nicole goes slow, careful, until she's knuckle deep and she pauses, waiting for Waverly to stretch around her even though they really don't have time. Waverly's comfort and pleasure are first, always, before all else, and she leans in to kiss Waverly low and long as she waits for Waverly to nod against her lips. 

 

“God, Nicole,” she groans weakly, surprised she has that much breath to spare, her knees already shaking. 

 

“Too much?” Nicole asks with a gentle question. 

 

“No,” Waverly says shaking her head as she gulps, sucking her lip between her teeth. “I love it when I can feel you stretching me like this.”

 

“So do I,” Nicole growls against her neck. “God you're so tight baby, I can barely move.”

 

“You'd better start,” Waverly says, licking her lips before she takes Nicole's chin and leads her in for a wet kiss. “Because we really don't have time but there's  _ no way _ I'm not having you too.”

 

“ _ Wave _ ,” Nicole groans, like a prayer, as she starts to pulse her fingers slow and shallow, getting Waverly used to the burn before she starts elongating her thrusts, drawing them out longer until she's moving the full length of her fingers and Waverly's legs are starting to weaken. 

 

Normally fingers like this aren't enough but Waverly feels so full and it's more than that too. It's relief, light sweet relief at having Nicole back, at touching her without hesitation, at feeling Nicole inside her again,  _ that's _ what starts to tip her over the edge. 

 

Because they're here, very nearly at the edge of the world but it doesn't matter because they're together. 

 

Nicole senses Waverly start to tense harder around her fingers so she pushes firmer, puts her body behind her thrusts again and kisses Waverly to swallow her moans, falling now in quick almost silent gasps. 

 

“I'm so close,” Waverly pants against Nicole, her hands pulling desperately around her waist. “Baby, I'm  _ so _ close.”

 

“I know,” Nicole purrs in delight and she sweeps her thumb around on the last stroke. It catches that small bundle of nerves and suddenly, Waverly's a  **goner** . 

 

It's lucky there's an impending apocalypse somewhere in the distance because Waverly's pretty sure her scream will have been audible for miles around but she can't help it, doesn't bother to suppress it one decibel because she knows Nicole loves it when she's loud and she wants it to quicken Nicole's pulse before hers stills. 

 

Nicole is a ridiculously attentive lover, even when they're hurried, so she slows while Waverly's orgasm rocks her. She takes one finger away as she draws Waverly down, and then another so it's not such a loss when she finally moves away. 

 

Their foreheads rest together, warm in spite of the cool air around them and Nicole leans forward as her hand strokes the bare skin over Waverly's hip gently. 

 

“I love you,” she whispers against Waverly's cheek. “You don't have to say it back but I need you to know I love you.”

 

Waverly smiles, taking Nicole's head between her hands as she presses a kiss that makes her arms weak to Nicole's lips, smiling against them as she whispers back. 

 

“I love you too.”

 

Nicole releases a great shuddery breath that catches at the end like she might cry, and it looks like she  _ aches _ with relief before she looks to Waverly and Waverly melts because she  _ sees _ . 

 

For a fraction of a second she catches how deep their connection goes, and it is  **limitless** . 

 

Nicole holds Waverly's thigh tight around her waist with one hand as support before the other moves between her lips to draw the last of Waverly off them and Waverly blanches at the overt display, her pulse hammering again as her eyes go wide and she watches. 

 

“You ok there, baby?” Nicole asks as she draws the finger out of her mouth, smirking as she catches Waverly's keen eyes, waiting for her to make a move. 

 

Waverly crashes their lips together, not wanting to disappoint, her fingers moving into Nicole's already messy hair and scratching against her scalp lightly before she drops her leg from Nicole's waist and walks them a few steps backwards towards the table. 

 

Her legs can barely make the distance, jelly-like and still twitching with the weight of her orgasm (which is why this seems like the perfect solution), but she does, smiling against Nicole's gasp when her ass hits the edge of the table. 

 

Her hands find the edge and she hoists herself up as Waverly picks up her thighs, moving between them before she starts crawling up Nicole's body. 

 

She lays herself flat against the redhead against the table, her thigh pushing between Nicole's heavily as her hand moves up Nicole's stomach over her gown, up and over the swell of her breast before they stop and squeeze firmly. 

 

Waverly puts weight through her thigh as she leans down and kisses Nicole hard, the desperation bleeding back into them both a little as Nicole's hands move into her hair and around her waist, pulling them closer together, moaning when Waverly's leg  _ connects _ . 

 

“I thought we didn't have time to tease, baby,” Nicole says smirking, the desperation of her desire  _ just _ showing through. 

 

“We don't,” Waverly says matter of factly as she ducks her head, pressing kisses to Nicole's chest as low as the loose gown will allow. “But I know how ready for me you are. And I know how quick I can make you come when I use my mouth.”

 

Nicole shivers, moaning at the same time as her head tips back when she realises exactly what Waverly's alluding too. 

 

Waverly smiles as she starts moving down Nicole's body, sliding off and kneeling on the cold earth of the barn floor, thankful for the low height of the table as she looks down Nicole's body and realises how perfectly this aligns them. 

 

Nicole's body rolls like a coiled snake as she bends into the shadow where Waverly's body was a moment ago before she comes up on her elbows to look down at Waverly. 

 

“Baby, you don't have too….” she supplies weakly as Waverly's hands move from her ankles, dragging a slow torturous line up the outside of her calves to rest on her knees. “I'm so ready, I won't take long either wa….”

 

“Shhhh,” Waverly whispers to the inside of Nicole's knee, her hands drawing them apart gently so she can move more completely between them. “I know I don't have to, but I  _ want _ too. It's all I've been thinking of since I tasted you like this last time.”

 

She runs her hands up Nicole's thighs, pushing the faded hospital gown up around her waist before she pulls Nicole closer to her by the edge of her underwear, smiling at the way Nicole shakes when Waverly's thumbs brush her stomach before dragging those down and off. 

 

It almost takes Waverly's breath away, the sight of Nicole ready and absolutely glistening for her, the desire clear even in the dim light of the barn, and she can't help licking her lips as her hands ease Nicole's calves up and over her shoulders just like she'd shown Waverly what feels like a lifetime ago now. 

 

Her hands brush against the fabric of the gown again and for a second Waverly's heart stops because it comes crashing down around her how close she was to losing Nicole,  _ how she almost died _ , and she moves against Nicole anew, her desire hotter than before. 

 

Her eyes flick up to catch Nicole's one last time before she sets to her task and Nicole looks like she's barely holding on herself, her body picking up the desperation in Waverly's touch as she leans down, arms just long enough to tuck a strand of Waverly's hair behind her ear before she begins. 

 

Waverly presses a gentle kiss to the inside of Nicole's knee, quieting her heart as her hands settle on the tops of Nicole's thighs. She leans in to blow a breath to Nicole's waiting heat and her breath catches in her throat, and without an inch of hesitation Waverly leans in and  _ tastes _ . 

 

Nicole is sweet and a little salty and overwhelmingly delicious and the taste fills Waverly's mouth as she settles warm and whole, and the reaction it draws is so beautifully satisfying that Waverly almost doesn't know what to do with herself. 

 

Nicole moans low as her thighs clench beneath Waverly's hands, the vibration rumbling into Waverly's chest as she swirls her tongue, collecting wetness and catching the delicate spot that makes Nicole jump into her arms. 

 

Normally she'd go slow, take the shakes from Nicole's body like a vapour but they don't have time tonight, are probably already late to the damn end of the world so she moves firm and quick, lathing long lines, alternating the firmness of her tongue as her fingers squeeze into the muscle of Nicole's thigh, tensed and hard beneath them. 

 

She'd been worried about this part the most in the beginning, worried she'd do something wrong, that she wouldn't be good enough, that she wouldn't compare to past lovers but Nicole had been gentle; soft whispers of  _ you don't have to do this at all, Wave  _ and  _ I don't need that, I just like doing it to you.  _

 

But she'd wanted to, she'd damn well wanted to and when Waverly Earp set her mind to something she did it and she did it well. 

 

So she'd bitten her lip and tried to recall everything Nicole did to her with her tongue and her lips and she'd  _ tried _ and Nicole had come apart in a matter of minutes, her hands tight in Waverly's hair, gasping  _ there's no way you've never done that before  _ as Waverly had crawled back up her body with a slightly pleased look on her face as she'd licked her lips clean. 

 

And she loves bringing Nicole to the edge with her hands but there's something about Waverly between her thighs like this that just makes Nicole lose herself, lose her composure and the restraint on her volume, that Waverly falls more in love with every time. 

 

Nicole's body arches sharply beneath her mouth and it brings Waverly back to the moment and she moves one of her arms to hold Nicole down bodily, as much as she can against a form that's twice as strong as her own anyway, inhaling deeply at the way Nicole moans when she does.  

 

Nicole wasn't wrong about being close, her whole body starting to tremble after a few hurried minutes of unceasing attention. Waverly draws away for just a moment to press a few hurried kisses to Nicole's thighs before she brings her hand around and swirls her fingers through Nicole, up and down her length before settling just above her entrance. 

 

“I want to use both,” Waverly growls against Nicole, her breath warm and teasing. “I want to feel you when you come, baby. Inside and out.”

 

“Jesus Christ, Waverly,” Nicole moans roughly above her as she rolls up into Waverly's waiting hands. “You're going to kill me.”

 

“Not a bad way to go though, is it?” Waverly breathes against her, smiling as she presses a quick kiss to Nicole's core. 

 

“God, no,” Nicole moans, her voice shaky, and she looks like she's  _ barely _ holding on. “Yes, Wave. Whatever you want. I'm yours. I'm all yours.”

 

Mine, Waverly thinks with a light that softens her heart.  **Mine** . Like I'm hers. 

 

“I love you,” Waverly whispers to slick flesh as her fingers tease and one pushes in slowly. Her mouth closes over Nicole again and Nicole moans louder than before, quaking beneath and around Waverly.

 

Her fingers meet little resistance because Nicole's absolutely dripping for her, her body pulling around Waverly's finger immediately, drawing her deeper and deeper with every thrust as she pushes down against Waverly's tongue too. 

 

Nicole groans as Waverly starts curling her finger before she winds her hands into Waverly's hair, light and purposely restrained although her body shakes with the effort as she squeezes tight around Waverly. 

 

“More, baby,” Nicole pants a little desperately, one hand leaving Waverly's hair to push her own away from her face before it drops to palm at her own breast. “I want more too.”

 

Waverly feels her own core start to pound harder at that because she knows Nicole only asks for more when she wants to  _ ache _ too, when she wants a hard lingering memory of Waverly to follow her after and it makes her a little wilder knowing Nicole needs her that badly as well. 

 

“More?” Waverly teases between breaths, breaking the strokes of her tongue with kisses that suck gently as she brings a second finger to push against Nicole. 

 

“More,” Nicole moans in confirmation, her voice quiet but wild and Waverly smiles before she pushes in slowly, watching in awe as Nicole's whole body bends off the table in a perfect arc. 

 

Nicole's breath catches hard and she holds it while Waverly pauses, waiting for her back to hit the wood beneath it before she starts to move again, her ears ringing when Nicole's exhale comes out in a high stunning gasp. 

 

“Think, baby,” Waverly purrs as her fingers curl and she can feel Nicole so close to the edge. “Think of all the things we can do when this is over. All the things you have left to show me. All the things I have left to do to you.”

 

She drops her head one last time, takes all of Nicole in her mouth at the same moment that her fingers hit just the right spot and Nicole  _ falls.  _

 

She's beautiful when she comes. Stunning. The most brilliant sight Waverly's ever been lucky enough to see. 

 

She's silent and strong but open as she shudders beneath Waverly's touch, her hands bringing Waverly closer as her soul draws Waverly in too and for a moment they are joined, perfect and unending, and Waverly moans against Nicole one last time before the shaking subsides and she brings Nicole down. 

 

“Oh my god,” Nicole groans, her arm draped over her face as her chest falls heavily and she tries to catch her breath. “Oh my  _ god _ Waverly.”

 

“I told you I missed you,” Waverly purrs as she slides back up Nicole's body, wiping the corner of her mouth delicately as she settles into Nicole's side for a moment, dropping her ear against Nicole's heart. 

 

“Yeah,” Nicole says with a little laugh. “I can tell. Maybe we need to send ourselves to alternate realities more often, huh? Especially if you make me fall in love with you there, too.”

 

“The only place I want to be is here,” Waverly says as she presses a kiss to Nicole's chest. “With you. And the rest of my family.”

 

“Family?” Nicole asks, her eyes bright and half-full of tears when Waverly looks up to nod. 

 

“Family,” Waverly says a little proudly as she smiles at Nicole. “You're our family now, too.”

 

She feels Nicole's breath catch again and she knows Nicole understand the significance of her words, how much a part of Waverly's family she is now, how solidly she fits into Waverly's life and at her side. 

 

“Speaking of which,” Nicole says regretfully, her arms warm around Waverly's shoulders. “We should probably….”

 

They're interrupted by a roar, deep and loud and decidedly in-human. It rolls and ripples through the air of the barn, shaking the wooden framing and they both tense. 

 

“I guess that's our cue?” Nicole says with a shudder as her arms tighten around Waverly again and she feels safe, in spite of the now distinct warmth in the air that most definitely wasn't there a few moments ago. 

 

A mildly hellish warmth. 

 

“I guess so,” Waverly says, closing her eyes for a few final seconds, breathing in Nicole's presence until it fills her lungs. 

 

“I love you,” Nicole says quietly to the crown of her head before she lifts Waverly's chin and presses one quick kiss to her lips. “Now, let's go take care of this so we can go back to bed, huh? It's been a lifetime since we mentally scarred your sister. I'm thinking she could use a refresher.”

 

“I love you too,” Waverly says as she kisses Nicole's knuckles where their fingers are intertwined, smiling at Nicole's ridiculously  _ Nicole-esk  _ attempt to lighten the mood of their potentially impending doom. 

 

“Together?” Nicole asks seriously as she sits up, bringing Waverly with her, tightening her grip and she pours every inch of affection into her body through their joint hands and into Waverly's chest. 

 

“Together,” Waverly nods, bringing their lips together one last time before she slides off the table, Nicole’s hand still woven in hers. 

 

“Together.”

  
  


-

  
  
end.

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> I know that realistically they wouldn't have had time to do this but just suspend reality for me, will you?
> 
> Hey, also, thanks so much for reading. I really hope you enjoyed and I'd love to hear what you think so be sure to stop by and let me know if you fancy? Or come say hi on [tumblr](http://tigerlo.tumblr.com) or ask me a question or whatever you'd like?
> 
> I've kind of got this enormous (10,000 words and counting) Nicole-introspective piece on the go in the background that basically adheres to canon but is made up of little snippets around canon scenes so be sure to keep an eye out for that if that interests you too? I'm just waiting to see how the tie up this season so I can cap it off but beyond that, see you on the other side of 2x12...
> 
> x


End file.
